Platypus 70
|unlock = 32 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $725,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 1 |damage = 480 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 12 |concealment = 6 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 3.35 |reload_max = 4.5 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1 |sights_s_min = |sights_m_min = |hipfire_s_min = |hipfire_s_max = |hipfire_m_min = |hipfire_m_max = |recoil_v_min = |recoil_v_max = |recoil_h_min = |recoil_h_max = |int_name = model70 |achievement = }} The Platypus 70 sniper rifle is a primary weapon released for free alongside Bodhi in his eponymous character pack, to promote the Point Break DLC. Overview The Platypus 70 is statistically similar to the Nagant. However, it has more total ammo but cannot be modified for low concealment due to its limited mod pool. With perk deck bonuses, this weapon is powerful enough to be capable of killing any unit besides Bulldozers, Captain Winters and SWAT Van Turrets with one headshot on any difficulty. Summary : *Very high damage *Armor piercing *High accuracy *Iron Sights will remain aligned even while moving the aimpoint, allowing for 'passing' shots *Fast weapon holster speed, allowing you to quickly switch to your secondary weapon : *Small magazine *Very small modification pool *Low concealment *Low total ammo In comparison to similar weapons: R93= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Lower maximum stability *More concealability *Smaller magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 3 levels earlier *Costs less *Higher rate of fire *Slower reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *Unique mods not locked behind achievements *Platypus 70 does not require DLC to use while the R93 does |-|Nagant= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Lower maximum stability *Less concealability *Same size magazine *Larger ammo pool *Unlocks 22 levels earlier *Costs less *Same rate of fire *Tactical reload faster than Nagant's reload, full reload slower than Nagant's reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *No bayonet mods *Unique mods not locked behind achievements *Platypus 70 does not require DLC to use while the Nagant does |-|Desertfox= *Same damage *Higher accuracy *Lower maximum stability *Much less concealability *Same size magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 2 levels later *Costs less *Same rate of fire *Slower reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Same amount of unique modifications *Platypus 70 does not require DLC to use while the Desertfox does Tips *The Platypus is hands down an "all-out" sniper rifle, only being suitable for live combat due to its abysmal Concealment. *It is recommended to aim for the head due to the enemies' health pools making them harder to kill with body shots. *As with any sniper rifle, an ammo bag is always helpful. *An automatic secondary weapon such as an SMG is useful for the Platypus (or any sniper rifle), allowing for more reliable close-range engagements, and providing a method to obtain more ammo drops for the rifle. It may be more effective to use the SMG as a primary weapon, and save the rifle's ammo for beefier special enemies and Shields. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Epic= Platypus-70-Airship.png| +4 Stability Platypus-70-Star-Spawn.png| +4 Stability Platypus-70-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Platypus-70-Don-Pastrami.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *The belonged to a hitman named "The Rancher". He was caught because all of his bullets were licked by his pet goat Becky beforehand. Achievements }} Trivia *The Platypus 70 is based on the Winchester Model 70, with the addition of Fabrique Nationale's Tactical Box Magazine adapter to allow use of detachable magazines. *The Platypus 70 is the second weapon that has a cosmetic effect if used by a certain character, (after the Shinsakuto Katana with Jiro) in this case if the Platypus is used by Bodhi when headshotting a Taser; upon a killing shot, the Taser's head will either have a huge hole in it, his face gone, or even the removal of the head. *The Platypus 70 is the third sniper rifle to be able to use iron sights, after the Nagant and Repeater 1874. *It is the first and so far only sniper rifle to be made available to all players without the need for ownership of paid DLC. *The first-person animation set of the Platypus has the player character resting their thumb on the cap of the bolt and very close to where their cheek would be when aiming, which could potentially result in "shooter's thumb" a.k.a. getting whacked in the face with their thumb knuckle due to the recoil. *The Platypus 70's default scope required the Gage Sniper Pack when it was implemented, despite not being a DLC item. This problem could be circumvented by equipping the weapon with a different sight. In a botched attempt to fix this the development team removed its magnification rather than the DLC lock in a subsequent patch. **The default scope's magnification was fixed in Update #147 (Again), and as of Update #165, the DLC requirement was dealt with. Gallery 20161226174730_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Platypus 70. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)